QVDMP
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Quand Shaka décide de devenir un homme comme les autres, devinez à qui il s'adresse ? (attention, gros nawak) Chapitre 2 : Le scorpion aux pinces d'or.
1. La vénus de Milo

Prologue

o

o

Peu de temps après qu'il fût délivré de sa prison de pierre, Shaka s'agenouilla devant la statue d'Athéna et déclara solennellement : « Désormais, je vivrai tel le commun des mortels. »

On avait eu beau le dire « homme le plus proche d'un dieu », il n'en avait pas échappé au châtiment olympien pour autant. Comme pour tous les autres chevaliers d'or, son âme avait été scellée, nue et craintive, sous le regard terrible d'Apollon Omniscient, qui traverse tout.

Pour commencer, Shaka coupa donc sa longue chevelure d'ascète, en signe de renoncement aux choses de l'Autre-monde. Puis il délaissa ses toges monacales, pour les remplacer par de simples tuniques indiennes, de rustres pantalons et une paire de tennis blanches. Enfin, il congédia ses derniers disciples, écrivit à son monastère de rattachement, puis se rendit auprès de Milo, à qui il fit une demande secrète.

C'était l'heure du dîner, et le Grec, arrivé après les autres, était demeuré seul dans le réfectoire. Shaka s'assit près de lui sur le banc.

« Bonsoir Shaka, tu ne manges rien ? », s'enquit le Scorpion, ses yeux gris-bleus se posant sur lui avec toujours la même maturité calme.

« Milo, j'irai droit au but. Tu connais l'engagement que j'ai pris. Et par le fait, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à découvrir pour faire pleinement partie du monde des hommes. »

Son collègue eut un demi-sourire.

« Laisse-moi deviner… Tu cherches un petit boulot et tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Non. Je voudrais connaître l'amour charnel. »

Milo en recracha sa gorgée de soupe. La suite rendit son œsophage inapte à avaler autre chose pendant les trois heures suivantes.

« Je sais la question que tu dois te poser. Pourquoi moi, Shaka, m'adressé-je à toi en premier lieu ? Hé bien, tu dois savoir qu'il est de notoriété publique – et je ne dis pas cela pour te vexer – que tu vis dans la luxure et ce qu'on appellerait une certaine forme de débauche permanente. Tu dois donc connaître une de ces femmes de mauvaise vie qui serait prête, moyennant rétribution, à m'enseigner les plaisirs interdits. »

« Par rétribution, tu veux dire combien ? », répondit l'autre en évitant de le regarder, les yeux fixés sur la table rustique.

Shaka eut une onomatopée de satisfaction, baissa ses paupières aux longs cils noirs et fournis.

« Par rétribution, j'entends cette petite statue d'or pur. »

Il sortit de son sac à dos tout neuf l'antiquité en question. Le flegme de l'arachnide se décomposa à cette vision d'un Shiva dansant. Midas ou plutôt Cortès, il était comme aveuglé par la vue de tous ces carats à portée de pince.

« Marché conclu », conclut le Grec.

Mais il aurait bientôt à se repentir de cet appât du gain. Car pour lui, c'était le début des ennuis…

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La Vénus de Milo**

o

o

La furie était entrée sans s'annoncer à l'intérieur du temple du Scorpion, et se planta devant les deux chevaliers d'or occupés à jouer aux cartes, une main sur la hanche.

Milo leva un œil à la fois distrait et rêveur vers le spectacle tumultueux mais ravissant qui le surplombait.

« La Belle Hélène », fit-il en matière de légende sous la brune aux yeux verts.

« C'est elle que tu avais envoyée ? », demanda Masque de Mort.

« Oui. Alors ? »

« Ton ami chevalier d'or, le "beau mec" comme tu disais, ce n'est qu'un châtré ! », s'exclama la jeune femme.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ils ont de ces pratiques dans les monastères bouddhistes… », soupira la Cancer. « Pire que les Italiens au temps des castrats. »

« Je ne dis pas cela au sens anatomique du terme », précisa la femme d'un ton sec.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? », s'inquiéta Milo. « Il ne t'a pas plu ? »

« C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bien fait de sa personne. Mais pour le reste, c'est le vide intersidéral ! »

« Tu as du lui faire peur », supposa Milo. « C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une femme nue. »

« Moi la première fois que j'ai vu une femme nue j'ai tout de suite su ce qu'il fallait faire », grimaça Deathmak en souriant au souvenir de ses treize ans.

« Je l'ai aidé, bien sûr… Mais il est complètement impuissant ! »

« Tu es sûre d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait faire ? Tu ne l'as pas trop brusqué ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Et je lui ai fait toucher des endroits qui auraient rendu rigide un ectoplasme ! »

« Il est peut-être vraiment… ce que tu as dit, dans ce cas », opina Milo.

« Mais non… », contra Deathmask. « Il doit falloir trouver la bonne mèche pour l'allumer, c'est tout. Il y a peut-être certaines choses qu'il préfère à d'autres. T'as essayé de le fouetter ? »

La courtisane eut un sursaut de révolte.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour séduire un homme ! »

« Allons », répliqua Milo. « T'as quand même été la maîtresse de Saga, il devait être sacrément tordu ! »

« Peut-être… Mais ce Shaka avec sa maudite auréole… Jamais aucun homme n'a fait autant preuve d'indifférence et d'arrogance devant moi ! Je renonce ! »

Et elle sortit avec autant de panache qu'elle était entrée.

Shaka ne tarda pas à la remplacer, le sourcil strict, mais les joues légèrement roses.

« Cette femme était laide, Milo du Scorpion. Trouve-moi en une autre. »

« Laide ? Hélène ? C'est la plus belle femme du Sanctuaire ! »

« Vos critères de beauté sont visiblement à remettre en question. Elle n'a eu aucun effet sur moi. Cette femme ne savait pas s'y prendre. »

Masque de Mort s'enfouit le visage dans les mains pour masquer son hilarité.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. »

« Bon… D'accord Shaka », répondit Milo. « Je te présenterai une autre femme, dans ce cas. »

« Merci. »

Il quitta le temple, sans doute pour aller se laver. Milo poussa un grand soupir.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter. Shaka a passé trop de temps auprès de Bouddha pour ce genre de choses. »

« Peut-être… Mais peut-être aussi que tu n'es pas tombé sur son type de femmes. »

« Avec elle je ne pouvais pas me tromper. C'est pour cela que je l'avais choisie. »

« Parce que c'est à toi qu'elle plaît ! Mais tu sais, j'en ai vu des couples improbables… Des petits hommes chauves avec d'énormes matrones boutonneuses… Des beautés avec des gringalets à lunettes… Peut-être que le moine, toutes ces années d'abstinence, ça lui a donné des goûts très ciblés. »

« Et tu me conseillerais… ? »

« Ton Hélène, elle avait beau être gaulée comme une cariatide, elle n'était pas très mamelue. »

« Tu crois que Shaka… »

« Laisse-moi choisir la prochaine candidate », conclut le Cancer avec un sourire graveleux.

o

o

à suivre

* * *

NDLA : Un carambar à qui trouve le sens du titre !


	2. Le scorpion aux pinces d'or

**Chapitre 2 : Le Scorpion aux pinces d'or**

o

o

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Milo n'avait pas mis les pieds dans l'unique débit de boisson avec accompagnatrices des quartiers "civils" du Sanctuaire. Mais s'il devait y retourner ce jour-là, c'était pour payer Hélène, qui avait quitté son temple de manière si précipitée, après son échec auprès de Shaka, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui remettre des drachmes promises.

A cette heure de la soirée, le "Bacchus" était plein. Le chevalier d'or se dirigea d'instinct vers le comptoir, tenu par une grande et jeune femme basanée aux cheveux rendus luisants par le henné indigo. Il ne s'assit pas, mais se contenta de la héler et de poser un coude sur le bar.

Quand elle l'eut vu, la femme brune s'enquit de le rejoindre de son côté.

« Bonsoir, toi... », fit-elle en posant son plateau. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ici. »

« J'étais occupé. »

S'il était pressé, elle allait se renseigner par la formule consacrée : « C'est pour manger ou pour baiser ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre, ma belle. Je suis venu voir Hélène. »

« Et tu fais comment pour tenir, sans vouloir faire l'indiscrète ? Tu t'occupes d'Antarès à la vitesse de la lumière... Ou bien le Chevalier d'or des Poissons est enfin parvenu à te mettre dans son lit ? »

Ses questions furent accueillies par un rire. Elle lui versa un verre de porto.

« Ça, c'est gratuit pour un de nos héros. Et pour tes haut-faits accomplis dans l'Hadès, je t'offre une nuit gratuite avec la fille de ton choix. »

« C'est une offre généreuse », répondit Milo en vidant son verre d'un trait. « Mais pour l'instant, je dois juste parler à Hélène. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était au marché de Rodorio. »

« Malheureusement, elle n'habite plus ici. »

« Ah bon ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle était revenue ici après la chute de Saga ? »

« Oui, quelques temps... Mais elle n'avait plus de clients, alors elle a dû déménager. »

« Plus de clients ? »

« Personne ne veut passer après Saga. »

« Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance... »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle a de quoi voir venir si elle vend ses colliers. »

« Tu me donnes son adresse ? »

« Tu passeras ce mois-ci alors ? »

« Oui Alikè, je te le promets... »

« Tu sais », ajouta l'autre fièrement, « nous aussi on veut participer à l'effort de guerre... »

Elle tendit le bout de papier sur laquelle elle avait inscrit la nouvelle adresse de la courtisane. Milo la prit et la regarda : c'était celle d'un hôtel miteux de Rodorio.

* * *

Une fois revenu de son premier rendez-vous et de la cruelle déception qu'avait été ce dernier, Shaka s'était lavé pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis il avait entrepris de nettoyer lui-même la grande salle de son temple, profitant de la chaleur de l'après-midi pour accomplir cette tâche.

Quand il en eut effectué la moitié, frottant le marbre blanc avec une énergie qui ressemblait à celle du désespoir, il ne regretta pas de s'être coupé les cheveux aussi court. Les mèches de sa frange s'étaient collées sur son front et ses tempes à cause de la sueur, et il avait renversé de l'eau sur les trois quarts de ses vêtements.

Mais ce qui le fit s'arrêter ne fut pas seulement la nécessité de se sécher. Il percevait des bribes de conversation, des fragments de voix venus de personnes s'approchant de son temple. Mais ce n'était pas des gardes. Il y avait un homme et une femme. Et ils ne conversaient pas normalement. Il y avait quelque chose qui s'exhalait de chacun de leur mot, de chacune de leur intonation. Il n'arrivait pas à dire ce que c'était exactement, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Auparavant, cela le laissait indifférent. Mais maintenant, cela l'irritait, et même faisait naître dans sa poitrine un sentiment de dégoût.

"Dis donc, t'en as de la chance d'être guide touristique dans un parc aussi grand... D'un autre côté ça ne m'étonne pas, tu as toujours eu du bagout."

"N'oublie pas mes connaissances historiques. C'est essentiel pour un guide."

La voix de l'homme, il la connaissait déjà, en fait. Il se serait bien passé de le voir...

"Shaka !"

L'ancien ascète se redressa, et les toisa de ses yeux bleus brillants, debout au milieu de la stoa du temple de la Vierge, à moitié trempé, un seau d'eau à ses pieds.

"Masque de Mort. Qui est cette femme ?"

La dite femme le regardait comme on regarde une apparition.

"C'est Sophia-Laurène, ma cousine grecque. Sophia, je te présente Shaka. L'ancien moine indien dont je t'ai parlé."

"Il est vraiment indien ?"

"Oui. Son père ne fut pas très regardant le jour de l'accouchement."

"Quel..."

"Cesse tes allusions déplacées !", intima Shaka. "Je suis métisse. Et alors ?"

Deathmask murmura dans le cou de sa "cousine" : "Alors, beau gosse non ?"

Shaka perçut les larges yeux gris de la femme qui le fixaient. Ils formaient comme de grandes amandes, étaient surmontés de paupières épaisses et de longs cils noirs, qui inclinaient leur courbure plus que de nécessaire. Ce demi-regard aux pupilles dilatées, qui le considérait avec quelque chose du fumeur d'opium, il le sentit alors descendre le long de son cou et glisser sur ses deux épaules, puis sur sa djellaba trempée à l'ouverture dénouée, puis sur sa ceinture et son pantalon.

Il tressauta.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, avec un timide sourire satisfait.

Deathmask s'avança vers Shaka, puis lui dit à son tour, à l'oreille : "Elle te plaît ? Que dirais-tu d'un rendez-vous ce soir ?"

"Ne me dis pas que Milo t'a mis au courant !"

"T'inquiète pas, Tonton Deathmask sait garder un secret... Tu me connais quoi... Je suis une tombe !"

"S'il faut le faire", répondit dignement Shaka, "alors finissons-en tout de suite !"

"C'est qu'il est pressé le coquin !", ne put s'empêcher de dire le Cancer.

"Tais-toi."

"D'accord. Et toi Sophia, occupe-toi bien de lui. L'honneur de la Famille est en jeu."

Shaka se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire exactement par "famille", puis il se raidit encore davantage qu'il n'était possible, quand il sentit la main molle et petite de la femme se refermer sur la sienne, plus grande et maigre.

« Je vous laisse, les amoureux ! », fut la dernière phrase que l'Italien prononça avant de rebrousser chemin.

Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'en suivit. On n'entendait plus que le souffle paisible qui animait la poitrine confortable respirant à la hauteur de la taille de l'ancien moine. La voix de ce dernier finit par briser ce néant sonore.

« Souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé ? »

Les yeux de Sophia-Laurène s'écarquillèrent.

* * *

Hélène n'eut pas l'air particulièrement heureuse de revoir Milo. D'ailleurs elle paraissait presque déplacée dans la petite chambre rustique de l'hôtel, assise sur son lit, vêtue de ses drapés antiques.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« A ton avis ? Je suis venu te payer. Tu es partie sans demander ton reste, ce midi. »

« Il n'y a rien à payer puisque je n'ai pas rempli mon contrat. »

« Tu as quand même fait la moitié, non ? Alors prends au moins cette part. »

Il déposa une liasse de billets sur la table de nuit, et en profita pour dire : « Alikè m'a dit que tu n'avais plus de clients. »

La courtisane replaça une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Ah ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un pour subvenir à tes besoins. »

« Non… Tu l'as bien vu… Même un moine défroqué encore vierge ne veut pas de moi. Je suis devenue laide. Saga m'a rendue laide. »

Elle se mit à sangloter.

Milo s'assit à sa gauche et posa une main consolatrice sur son épaule.

« Ne dis pas ça… Tu es magnifique ! »

La jeune femme cessa de pleurer et tourna vers lui des yeux brillants emplis de pleurs.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Oui », répondit Milo, dont la tête se mit à s'incliner involontairement, telle Saori laissée seule avec Seiya au fond d'une crevasse.

« Tu me fais mal avec ton ongle. »

« Désolé », répondit Milo en retirant sa main.

La Belle Hélène se leva, et séchant ses larmes, se mit à arpenter la pièce en réfléchissant à haute voix.

« Et même si je n'avais pas dépéri… La chevalerie a été décimée. Il ne reste quasiment plus aucun chevalier d'argent. Quant aux chevaliers d'or… Il en reste très peu au Sanctuaire même. »

« Tu as pensé à sortir du monde de la chevalerie ? »

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Une vulgaire prostituée ?! J'ai un honneur. Ce métier n'est digne que lorsqu'il est accompli avec des hommes qui se battent pour protéger la Terre ! »

Milo toussa, gêné. Puis après quelques instants de réflexion, il reprit : « Tu ne devrais pas t'avouer vaincue. Je suis sûre que tu retrouveras un chevalier d'or qui t'appréciera à ta juste valeur. »

« Si tu penses à Kanon, il n'est pas intéressé par les restes de son frère », répondit sèchement la courtisane.

« Je ne pensais pas à Kanon… Tu as essayé avec lui ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Milo se leva, comme brusquement assombri.

« Bon. Il faut que je retourne au Sanctuaire. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne faut pas que je laisse Shaka sans surveillance. »

« Quel numéro celui-là. », commenta Hélène. « J'en ai vu des combattants d'Athéna avec leurs artefacts bizarres, mais c'est le premier que je vois avec des rayons dorés autour de la tête pendant qu'on lui met un sein dans la main. »

« Je me demande si il est prêt », murmura le Scorpion, les joues légèrement roses.

o

o

**à suivre**


End file.
